villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Paula Langford (Sensation)
Dr. Paula Langford (Claire Stansfield) was the hidden main villainess from the 1994 film, Sensation. Introduction Paula Langford is a college professor who was introduced in a brief scene as the girlfriend of fellow professor and parapsychologist Ian Burton. Ian had acquired the services of psychically gifted student Lila Reed (the main protagonist) to help solve the year-old murder of student Carrie Reiner, who was revealed to be romantically linked to Ian. Regarding Paula, she doesn't resurface again until the latter half of the film, as Lila questioned her after she was revealed to be Ian's alibi regarding the night of Carrie's murder. Paula confirmed that she was with Ian that night, and also voiced his innocence in the murder. However, after Maryann (Lila's best friend) is strangled to death, Lila angrily confronted Ian and Paula (after finding the latter with the former) and accused them of lying to her, while believing that Ian not only killed Maryann, but Carrie as well. Heel Turn and Death The film's climax saw Lila volunteer to act as bait to catch the killer, and she is shown in her apartment under the protection of Detective Holmes. Detective Pantella appeared as part of a planned shift change, but he was struck and killed by a statuette by a masked assailant, who entered the apartment with a cord in hand in a quest to kill Lila. Lila was woken up by a vision of Carrie, leading to a fight between Lila and the assailant, which included Lila removing the ski mask and revealing her attempted killer as none other than Paula. As it turned out, Ian's romantic fling with Carrie happened while he and Paula were together, and after finding out about the affair, Paula turned heel and killed Carrie; entering Carrie's apartment late one night in her masked disguise and strangling her to death. Ian had informed Paula about Lila's help regarding Carrie's murder, leading to Paula planning to kill Lila to silence her. Regarding Maryann, the villainess spotted her in Lila's coat and strangled her to death believing she was Lila, and afterwards, Paula entered Lila's apartment under her masked heel persona and killed Pantella before she made her attempt on Lila, leading to her reveal. Even after she was unmasked, the evil Paula continued her attempt to kill Lila, screaming that Lila wasn't going to take Ian away from her. Ian arrived and removed Paula from Lila, with the deranged villainess lashing out at Ian that she did everything for him before grabbing a pair of scissors and attempting to kill her lover. At that moment, Lila grabbed Pantella's gun and shot Paula to death. Victims *Carrie Reiner (strangled a year prior to the events) *Maryann (strangled; believed she was Lila) *Detective Pantella (bludgeoned) *Lila Reed (attempted to strangle; stopped by Ian) *Ian Burton (attempted to stab; shot dead by Lila before she could) Gallery Paula HoD.png|A close-up of Paula clutching her murder weapon Heel Paula Langford.png|Paula in her masked disguise while attempting to kill Lila Paula Attacking Lila.png|Paula attempting to kill Lila after her reveal Deceased Paula.png|Paula after being shot and killed by Lila Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Corpse Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Face Mask Category:Hand of Death Category:Hero's Lover Category:Jealous Category:Killed by Female Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Murderer Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killer Category:Teacher Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot